Anna
|} This character belongs to Kittyluvver. Note: This character is a Pyrrhia-Real Life Crossover. '' Anna was once an ordinary human teenager from the same world as you and I. Upon becoming the victim of a horrific car crash, she sustained severe injuries and entered a coma for several months. During that time she, along with the others who were also in the crash, entered a vast and vivid dream world in which she is a Pyrrhian dragon. Now Anna struggles to survive and navigate through the new world of Pyrrhia - but above all, she wants to find her way back home. Description Indigo-violet scales ripple down her back, lightening to paler purple alongside her belly. Her eyes are piercing green, accentuated by sharp eye-ridges. The stars on her wings don't form any recognizable pattern at all. For a NightWing she is exceedingly unremarkable, past being a very weak flier. After sixteen years of her life walking around on her hindlegs, she still hasn't quite grasped the mechanics of flying. Anna still retains the red backpack that she was carrying when the car accident happened. She still has her class binder, a few textbooks, a calculator, and her cell phone with her - though none of them have proven very useful in Pyrrhia. Anna has a habit of biting her claws when she is nervous, or when she is thinking hard. Personality Late nights, tests, homework, SATs, scholarships... Anna has spent the last three years of her life making sure that she excelled in school. Not a single B to mar her perfect GPA. To get into her dream school, to ''make something of herself. She's that girl - you know her - the one who has all the answers, the one who never fails a test, the one who will do everything right or die trying. She is soft-spoken, yet highly determined - you'd have a hard time dissuading from anything she has set her mind to. A lot of her academic success has less to do with inherent intelligence and more to do with sheer willpower. She is very competitive as well, and failing or losing at anything chafes. Although sometimes withdrawn, though not unsympathetic, Anna has a sharp wit and quirky sense of humor that will only manifest around her closest friends. And yet there's something quite contradictory about her nature. She's not really the grade-scoring machine that she feels like she has to be. It manifests in small ways - a horrifically messy room, a love of words and poetry, a tendency to just wander into the woods or walk by the ocean for hours at a time. Somewhere, deep inside, smothered under the weight of her self-imposed responsibility, she has the soul of a writer, an artist, a wanderer. Secretly, oh so secretly, she wishes to get away from it all, to be free of the rigid life that she has worked so hard at making for herself. School, college, success - she had everything to live for back in her old life. Upon coming to Pyrrhia she has refused to accept the idea of living out the rest of her life in the land of dragons. She still searches determinedly for a way back - which has become a point of contention between her and some of her friends, who find that they don't wish to leave Pyrrhia after all. But maybe, what she doesn't realize is that coming to Pyrrhia may have been the best thing to ever happen to her. And as she learns about this strange new world, Anna will learn a few things about herself. And maybe the parts of her that she has kept hidden even from herself will finally come to light. Because Anna and her friends didn't end up in Pyrrhia by some accident of fate. They were brought here... for a reason. Anna dragon.jpg|By ResaC Screen Shot 2014-10-23 at 3.49.06 PM.png AnnaQ.png|By Question Screen Shot 2014-10-22 at 7.38.10 PM.png|Human Anna.luster.png|By Luster! Screen Shot 2014-11-04 at 1.39.18 PM.png __NOEDITSECTION__